brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Chris Major
Chris Major is a American brickfilmer. He is best known for the Bob and Randy series, and for Jeremiah Jedidiah Joe. History Chris Major began brickfilming in 2011.YouTube channel about section Initially, his brickfilms were usually co-created with his brother, Ethan.Gold Brick Productions website Early on, they were best known for their brickfilm music videos set to official LEGO Ninjago songs, in particular The Weekend Whip.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vAu2eCZ1bBM "2000 Subscriber Celebration - Weekend Whip Commentary And New Character!" on YouTube] They created brickfilms from 2011 to early 2014. In 2016, Chris returned to brickfilming. He released his comeback film, Captain Existential and the Bottomless Pit of No End!, in late 2016, using only one Ninjago set and one polybag. He founded a Discord server for brickfilmers called The Plastic Fist, later renamed The Plastic Films. When Brick à Brack opened their English section in 2017, Chris became a moderator of the site and eventually an administrator.Brick à Brack account He became a permanent host of the Frame100 Podcast, after a couple of guest appearances. He has also provided voice acting for many other brickfilmers' films.Collaborations YouTube playlist Filmography | 2011 || Amset's Nap || |- | 2011 || The Weekend Whip || |- | 2011 || The Ultimate LEGO Villain || |- | 2012 || Bricksman Begins || |- | 2012 || Bricksman Returns || |- | 2012 || The Brick Knight (Get it?) || |- | 2012 || Build-It Man Begins || Directed by Ethan Major |- | 2012 || Build-It Man Returns || Directed by Ethan Major |- | 2012 || These aren't the droids you're looking for... || |- | 2012 || The Amazing Bricksman || |- | 2012 || Bricksman Forever || |- | 2012 || Build-It Man || Directed by Ethan Major |- | 2012 || Captain Legoland || Directed by Ethan Major |- | 2012 || BIONICLE - Tea Time || |- | 2012 || Bricksman HQ Scene || |- | 2012 || Born to be a Ninja || |- | 2012 || Gold Brick Productions News Alert! || |- | 2012 || Serpentine Pizza || |- | 2012 || Disturbing the Peace || |- | 2012 || Happy Thanksgiving from Gold Brick Productions! || |- | 2012 || Ninja-Go! || |- | 2012 || Bricksman Trailer || |- | 2013 || Matoran Outtakes || |- | 2013 || Uruk-Hai TV || Co-production with Brandon J. Remastered in 2017 for and first place winner in "Ezra The Derpy Derp Melon"'s animation contest |- | 2013 || Bricksman - Gearing Up || |- | 2013 || Gold Brick Productions has reached 400 SUBSCRIBERS! || |- | 2013 || Bricksman || Thomas "LegoHobbit12" Ognibene's LEGO StopMotion Contest entry |- | 2014 || Chris is Not Tony Stark || |- | 2014 || The Night Before Brickfilming || |- | 2016 || Captain Existential and the Bottomless Pit of No End! || |- | 2017 || Jeremiah Jedidiah Joe || |- | 2017 || Operation: Family Reunion || |- | 2017 || Ninjago Court Chaos || Dan Tinaglia's LEGO Ninjago Stop-Motion Contest first place winner |- | 2017 || Bob and Randy: The Baby || |- | 2017 || Chris v Weasel: Dawn of Random Brickfilm Mayhem || Co-production with "Weasel" |- | 2017 || 2000 Subscriber Celebration || |- | 2017 || Bob and Randy: The Pirate Ship Internship || Spirit of Adventure Contest entry |- | 2017 || Just Deserts (Or, Why To Never Trust A Barista) || |- | 2017 || Tony Luncharok || ''Thor: Ragnarok'' Contest entry |- | 2017 || A Brickfilm Christmas || Community project coordinated by Christof Muñoz |- | 2017 || Valley Girl In Space || |- | 2018 || Caffeine Crisis || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XV entry |- | 2018 || No Bargain || Seventy-two Hour Animation Contest first place winner |- | 2018 || Cray * Cray * Cray || 8*8*8 8 entry |- | 2018 || Dishonored || Contest Without Voices entry |- | 2018 || Bob and Randy E2.5 - Spirit of the SummerBRAWLtest2018 || Brick à Brack Summer Contest 2018 and Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest entry |- | 2018 || Bob And Randy E3 - The Freebaker Conspiracy || |- | 2018 || Fountain - Wolves At The Gate || #24 in the 25 Brickfilms of Christmas |- | 2019 || Val and Captain - The Mod Element Mystery || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XVI entry |- | 2019 || What You Are Watching Is Probably The Strangest Thing I've Ever Animated For A Friend || |- | 2019 || mARTHA || VocalFlix third place winner |- | 2019 || Mine Own Creation || Commissioned by The LEGO Group via Brick à Brack |- | 2019 || Bob And Randy E4 - The Freebaker Rescue || |- | 2019 || Phone Scams and the Car Mafia (LEGO Storytime Animation) || |- | 2019 || Some Clickbait Video About The Antikythera Mechanism (Not Clickbait) (I SAID IT'S NOT CLICKBAIT) || Part of the Brickfilm Day History Event |- References Category:Brickfilmers Category:American brickfilmers